Chain Sumeragi
Chain Sumeragi (チェイン・皇（すめらぎ）, Chein Sumeragi) is an 'Invisible Werewolf' and a member of the 'Werewolf Bureau' that assigned to Libra. Appearance Chain is a tall, attractive young woman with short black hair. She is usually seen clad in a white shirt with black suit. Personality While diligent in the field, she can sometimes come off as cruel or indifferent towards others, such as when she seemingly ignored Leo when he was being mugged, only to win his earning back later. Despite this, she can also be quite sadistic, often causing physical harm to others, usually Zapp, with whom she doesn't get along. However, she does show some protectiveness towards her friends, as shown when she refused to give her friend Angelica's phone number to Zapp who kept pestering her. Plot Those Shrouded in Fog In the Manga, Chain is introduced to Leonardo Watch by Klaus von Reinhertz after entering from a window & stepping on Zapp. In the anime, she is already present in the room with Klaus. In either case, after being introduced to 'Johnny Landis', she reveals that Leo cannot be Johnny, as the latter died earlier that day. When the gate Femt planted on the Sonic-Speed Monkey opened, Chain avoided the Yog-Gphot's attack with ease & showed annoyance when Zapp revealed he'd also survived. Upon realizing the gate came from the monkey, she pursued it through the city before breaking off to engage the Demi-God in order to give Zapp & Leo the chance to destroy the gate. Follow that Phantom Ghost Wagon! In the anime, Chain is first seen entering Libra's office from the window, landing on the prone form of Zapp & waving to Leo in greeting. Later, she is seen attempting to find the Ghost Wagon after Zapp & Leo are attacked & is visibly distraught at failing to do so (more-so in the anime) When Zapp awakens from his trance-like state, he ignites his blood thread he attached to Leo, allowing Chain to follow the resulting flame to the wagon. Power & Abilities While known as an 'Invisible Werewolf,' Chain isn't so much 'turning invisible' as 'erasing her presence', allowing her to pass through walls, defy gravity to an extent, and even erase her own causality. While this makes her an invaluable asset as an intelligence agent, the downside of the ability is that, if she 'dilutes' her existence too much, she will literally cease to exist, even to those who knew her. The only way to counter this effect is through her personal cypher, a 'link to the world (chain) wishes to return to'. In Chain's case, her Cipher involves having Steven A. Starphase going over to her filthy apartment to 'Play'. In combat, Chain typically duel-wields pistols, though it is implied that she, and most of the Bureau's agents, are poor shots. As a member of the Bureau, she is skilled in information gathering, interrogation and hacking. Trivia *In the manga chapter "Werewolf Mission (Chain Possible)" it's shown she has feelings for Steven A. Starphase, that he is painfully oblivious to. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Libra